Taking away her pain
by Junesse
Summary: Bones has her period... She's kranky... Poor Booth. I do not own them! Read and review


She was staring out the window. She couldn't see anything. The only thing she could see was a sea of snow. The snow was everywhere. It had been snowing for days.

_This is all Booths fault! If he hadn't insisted on going undercover himself than we wouldn't be here right now! We would be home, damn it!_

But she knew that she wasn't being fair or even logical for that matter. When he had told her that they had to go under cover, she had been THRILLED. Off course that was before he had told her that they were going to spend a week in a cottage in the mountains. The owners were suspect in a murder case. The victim, a young man, had been found in one of the cottages. He had been inspecting the safety of both the cottages as the ski facilities. They had found a very negative report on his computer. The computer itself had never been found, but luckily the man had e-mailed himself the report. So in order to get the suspects convicted, they needed to be caught in the act.

Booth's alias was David Bogota. He was an inspector with the same firm as John Rhyme, as the victim had been. Brennan's alias was Emily Davidson. She was posing as an inspector too, but she was here to inspect the hygiene. They had both written negative reports and had handed them to the owner. A few hours later the owners had tried to kill them. Booth had arrested them and had driven them to the nearest police office, while he had left her there to pack their things. By the time Booth had returned the snow was falling fast, with no signs of stopping. Luckily Booth had thought about going to the store.

Brennan sighed. She had been staring out that window for the past 3 hours and 20 minutes. After Booth had returned, he had told her that there was no way that he was leaving the cottage before the snowing stopped. But it was still snowing and with one look at the sky she knew that it wasn't going to end soon. But then again, it really didn't matter. There was a thick carpet of snow covering the earth. Even if they wanted to leave they couldn't.

Brennan softly groaned and rested her forehead to the window. To make matters worse, her period had started while Booth had been away. "Great" she muttered. "Not only am I snowed in into a small cottage with Booth in the middle of nowhere, but I have my period as well. "She muttered again."Just GREAT!"

* * *

Booth was going crazy.

_What the hell did I do to deserve the silent treatment?!?!? Damn it! This is even worse than when we first started working together! I mean, COME ON! It's been over 3 hours! THREE hours!_

He slowly started to make his way over to his partner. He was hungry.

_I can't possible do something wrong by asking her if she wants to eat something. Right?_

Boy, was he WRONG!

He walked up to Brennan and put his hand on her shoulder.

"BOOTH!!!!" She screamed. She hit him square on his chest. "Don't EVER scare me like that again! For screaming out loud! What the HELL is wrong with you?"

Well, he could honestly say that he hadn't expected THAT reaction. "Jeez, Bones! What the hell was that good for huh?" He took a calming breath. "Look, I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat something. I'm hungry."

Just the mere thought of food made her stomach clench.

"Why am I not surprised? You are always hungry, Booth. So, I suggest you eat." She turned her attention back on the snow in front of her.

"Oh, no Bones. You don't!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to look at him. But the sudden movement made her cramping flare up. After all that had been the reason why she hadn't moved in the past three hours.

"Aaah!" Brennan gasped. "Let go of me, Booth!!!" She quickly pushed him away and sat back down, here forehead resting against the window, her eyes shut.

"Bones, I'm sorry..." Booths voice was soft and caring. _What the hell is going on with her???_

"I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that... I can't stand to know that your upset with me okay... I..."

He wanted to continue but she interrupted him.

His little speech was fueling her anger. _Damn Alpha Male! Why can't he just leave me alone!!!_ When she heard his sweet voice apologizing she lost it. She turned to face him and said: "Leave me the hell alone, Booth! I don't want your apology, I don't want your meddling and I especially don't want to deal with your alpha male attitude right now!!!" She got up and stormed out, leaving a shocked and worried Booth behind.

It took him a moment to recover, but he didn't hesitate. He followed her out, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"Bones!"

She turned around and saw him.

"OH GOD! Booth!!! How hard is it to just leave me alone for a few fucking minutes!!!"

Booth was shocked to say the least. He had NEVER EVER heard her use the f-word before.

_Wow... she must really be mad with me..._

He shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry, Bones. I just came to give you your coat. I'll... I'll leave you alone... just... just don't stay out too long, okay? It's freezing..." His voice sounded exactly the way he felt, guilty, worried and hurt. He handed here the coat and went back into the cottage.

"Damnit, Booth!"

The tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't mean to snap at him like that. Logically she knew that it wasn't his fault, but she was tired, she was having cramps and damnit, she was hungry just like him. Unfortunately her stupid pride had prevented her from telling him and in doing so proving his point. Angrily she put on her coat and she stomped away, furiously whiping at her tears.

Booth watched her from behind the window. He softly whispered: "I hope she'll tell me what is upsetting her... I really want to make things right with her."

* * *

Booth was pacing.

He was extremely worried. It had been two hours since she had left and it was late. In an hour it would be dark outside.

_I never should have let her leave! I KNEW that there was something wrong. She was really acting strange. I never should have let her go. I have to go find her. I just hope she'll thank me instead off... Well, screw the consequences. Something is wrong. I HAVE to go find her._

So he took his coat, a flashlight, a scarf and a blanket and he walked out of the door, determined to find his partner.

"Bones?" He screamed into the darkness. _Damn it, where can she be? How far did she walk? In what direction did she take off?_

He stopped and looked around. "Okay, Seeley Booth, time to use that famous gut feeling." He closed his eyes. When he opened them again he decided to walk to the east. "Bones? Are you there? Bones, please answer me if you can hear me!"

* * *

_God, this was a stupid idea! I never should've walked this far. Hell, I never should've left in the first place. _

She was lying in the snow, curled up in a ball, trying to shut out the pain that was terrorizing her abdomen.

All of a sudden she lifted her head.

"Booth?"

She listened again. And there it was. "Bones?" it was faint, but she was sure she heard it. The relief finally pushed her over the edge. She started to cry. She was so happy that Booth wasn't mad at her. That he cared enough to come out and look for her.

* * *

Booth stopped a moment to listen if there was any response. There wasn't. "Bones?" His voice was getting more desperate. _What if something happened to her? She could've fallen. She could've broken something. She could've... _

When he saw her lying in the snow he dropped his flashlight and ran to her as fast as he could. "Oh my god! Bones, are you okay?" When he noticed the tears, he quickly wiped them away. When he felt her cold skin he gasped and said: "What is wrong?!? How long have you been lying here? What happened?" When she didn't respond, he quickly draped the blanket over her. He tried to gather her up in his arms, but when he moved her, she cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry... Oh god Bones! I didn't want to hurt you even more... Where does it hurt?"

Instead of replying she tried to sit up. She could only make small movements to avoid crying out in pain. When she sat up, she softly whispered: "I can't get up..." She started to cry again_._

"It's okay... Don't worry."

He secured the blanket around her form and slowly he draped one arm around her shoulder and carefully slit the other one under her legs. When she threw her arms around his neck, he gently picked her up. "Let's get you inside..." He carried a crying Brennan back to the cottage. Once they got there, he walked over to the couch to put her down.

"No, I don't want to move again... Please carry me to bed?"

The softness in her voice sent off alarmbells in his head. _She must be in a lot of pain._ But instead he answered: "Sure, Bones..." When he placed her on the bed, he watched her curl into a ball. "Bones, let me look at you..." He saw her shake her head and he was shocked by the words that came out between her beautiful lips. "I'm sorry, so sorry..." He reached for her and said: "Hey, it's okay..." He sighed. "Bones, would you please just tell me why I found you crying, curled up in a ball, lying in the snow?"

"It's stupid, it doesn't matter."

"Bones..." His voice was soft but she didn't miss his warning.

She sighed and started talking. "I was having cramps, Booth... I was so upset when I left that I forgot that the cold only makes it worse... By the time the pain became unbearable, I was to far away from the cottage. I started to walk back... but I couldn't... the pain... it was too much..." She buried her head in the pillows. She said, loud enough so Booth would hear it: "You can go now, it will pass... thanks..."

Booth felt incredibly relieved. "You should've told me, Bones... Is that why you snapped at me?" He watched her nod. "Don't move... I'll be right back."

He went to the living area. He picked up the three pillows which were lying on the sofa. He placed them in front of the fire place, on the carpet. After he did that he went to the kitchen and made her some herbal tea. While the water for the tea was boiling he made it back to the bedroom. She was still lying on the bed, curled into a ball.

"Bones, I need you to take of your wet clothes okay?"

"Bones?" He wasn't sure if she'd heard him. "You have to take off your wet clothes." He hesitated. "Do you... do you need any help?" She quickly shook her head. "Okay, I'll be back with some tea in a few seconds."

Slowly Brennan got up. She slowly took her clothes off, making sure to avoid big movements to avoid the pain. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable long sleeved shirt.

A few moments later Booth knocked on the bedroom door. "Bones, can I come in?" When he didn't hear an answer, he slowly opened the door. He was holding a cup of tea and three big pillows. He walked over to the bed and put the cup of tea on her nightstand.

He sat down on the bed and said: "Scoot over Bones."

"Booth? What are you doing?"

"Just trust me on this one, kay?" He put one pillow next to the headboard of the bed and he sat against it. He spread his legs, put the second pillow on his stomach and patted the mattress in between his legs. "Come here, Bones." When he saw her skeptical look, he chuckled and said: "Just trust me. I won't bite. Come here..." He saw her sigh, but she did as he asked.

He heard her sigh in relief when her back came in contact with the warm pillow. "Lift your arms."

By this point Brennan wasn't arguing anymore. He seemed to know what he was doing. When he gently placed the warm pillow against her abdomen she groaned in relief. He handed her the cup of tea and said: "Be careful, it's really hot."

She try to turn back to him, to thank him, but he stopped her.

"Shh, it's okay... Don't move... It'll only make the cramping come back." She nodded and took a tentative sip from her tea. The liquid wasn't as hot as she'd expected it to be. So she drank the whole cup within the next few minutes.

She handed it back to Booth.

"Thank you Booth."

With one hand he was still holding the warm pillow firmly to her abdomen while he gently stroked her hair with the other. "You're welcome Bones. Just relax and try to get some rest okay..."

She nodded and he felt her body relax against his. Within the next minutes, she'd drifted off to sleep. The last words she muttered was a mumbled: "Thank you..."

"Anytime Temperance, anytime." He whispered softly to her as he gently pressed a kiss into her dark hair.

* * *

Something light... Not what you'd expect from me... but here it is!

Review!


End file.
